


Do the dishes

by ClayJackson



Series: Richard Perkins and Benjamin AP700 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Break down over dishes, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Several weeks after being given the AP700, which has sat in a corner unused and ignored, Perkins snaps and decides he might as well use it.





	Do the dishes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU/self indulgent bullshit that started on Discord and has gotten close to my heart. Basically a lot of projections and giving this man some lore since he has fuck all. If you wanna know more, feel free to join the server, I'll leave a link at the bottom with some more details about it.

The android stays in stasis in that spot at the side of his living room for weeks before he even speaks to it again. Sometimes he would forget about the thing and get scared at what someone was doing in his house. The first week he pulled his gun on it once or twice out of instinct.

Perkins had been wearing himself thin, using too much energy and not eating or sleeping enough to refill it. Coffee and energy shots only went so far. He stood in his kitchen, staring at the piles of unwashed dishes that had gotten out of hand. A lump rose in his throat but he swallowed it down with a grimace, the movement making his stomach turn in pain. He needed to eat, as much as he didn’t want to. He knew he had gone too long without and was quickly running out of the instant food he had, and ordering delivery again felt too humiliating. 

His thoughts were overwhelming. Just the thought of putting the effort into doing anything to make progress towards eating was too much. He took the aching steps to reach the sink, staring at the dishes. It was disgusting and made him want to gag just looking at it, not to mention even touching it. Perkins clenched and unclenched his fist, feeling a mixture of emotions rise in him. _Disgust, anger, guilt._

He grabbed a knife from the sink and stabbed. It imbedded itself about a quarter of an inch into the linoleum of his counter, barely missing the skin connecting his thumb and forefinger. Perkins shook as he stared at it, envisioning the pain that would have bloomed through him if he had moved just an inch to the left. 

His eyes burned and he grinded his teeth together as he squeezed them shut, his face contorting painfully. When he opened them, he couldn’t stop the tears that were free to fall now. He hated crying, hated how much it hurt and how weak he felt while doing it. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the counter to move to the living room, leaving the knife in the counter.

The android, _Benjamin,_ was still standing where he had left it weeks ago. He walked up to it, looking at it from the side. Its eyes were closed and he snapped his fingers at it. They opened, and it turned to look at him. “Hello, is there something I can help you with, Agent Perkins?”

Having the thing look at him made him flush with embarrassment before he shoved that down, telling himself how it was just a machine, nothing else. It couldn’t judge him for what he did, or if he cried. It wasn’t made to do that. “Clean the dishes,” he said firmly. He’d learned to control his voice even with tears streaming down his face.

The android smiled and nodded. “Of course, Sir,” it said before moving to the kitchen. Perkins followed it and watched as it went to work on the dishes. He let out a deep sigh he had been holding, deflating and suddenly feeling ten times more tired than a moment ago. He could take a nap until Benjamin was done cleaning. 

After that, he told it to continue doing house work and simple tasks to keep things from getting out of hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is called Heavy Thirst and is an 18+ Heavy Rain/DBH server. We mostly latch on to side characters and develop them more than they ever needed to be. It's lots of fun, and you should totally come join. https://discord.gg/9wYQgWW


End file.
